The present invention relates to a toy and reciprocating lamp holder arrangement which comprises a toy body holding a power drive, and a lamp holder unit holding a plurality of radially arranged cylindrical lamp holders, the lamp holders being reciprocated when the power drive is started.
Various toys are known having movable parts driven by power drive means carried thereon through transmission means. These toys are less attractive because they are simply driven to turn or to oscillate movable parts thereof.